mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Octavia Melody/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Octavia closer S1E26.png|Octavia's first appearance. Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png|Fancy Octavia with the classical band. Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Save me from Pinkie! Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png|Octavia in the background. Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png|Say what now? Band S01E26.png |Octavia with her classical cello. Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png|They begin to play the Pony Pokey song. Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie "helping" Octavia play. Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png|Octavia gets pushed over. Octavia post Pinkie S1E26.png|Octavia after Pinkie's "help". Season two Sweet and Elite Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|The awe-inspiring return of Octavia Melody. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|Octavia and another pony with a similar design, along with the other band members. Season four Inspiration Manifestation Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png|What am I doing here? Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png|Octavia next to the fillies in a party Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png|"Fourteen thousand." Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png|First time on the show Octy is seen without her cello. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png|Human Octavia's first appearance and she is seen in close proximity to DJ Pon-3. Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia Melody in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png|Octavia playing her cello. Applejack vs Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png| Poor Tavi. Octavia Melody "I knew she was still trouble" EG2.png|"I knew she was still trouble!" Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Season five Bloom & Gloom DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png|Oh my! DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png|Sorry darling. Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Octavia Melody "a monster attack?!" S5E9.png Octavia "Blast!" S5E9.png|"Blast!" Octavia Melody "performing at the ceremony this afternoon" S5E9.png Octavia "I still haven't sorted out what to play" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "how am I meant to practice" S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png Octavia Melody practicing the cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png Octavia Melody "all these wedding songs are so" S5E9.png| "Ugh, all these wedding songs are so ..." Octavia Melody "so... standard" S5E9.png|"Standard," DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png|"I want Matilda's and Cranky's wedding to be special." DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing again S5E9.png Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png Octavia goes back to practicing S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png|"That's more like it!" DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png Octavia looking slyly at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello seriously S5E9.png Octavia smiling at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png Octavia playing cello more energetically S5E9.png Octavia playing cello wildly S5E9.png Octavia Melody spinning her cello S5E9.png Octavia Melody's bow tie snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody's cello bow snaps S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello upside-down S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png|"I'm going to be late for the wedding!" DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png Octavia holding out her cello bow S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Octavia Melody sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png|Reflection on Gummy's eyes Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody "something like that might work" S5E9.png|"Something like that might work." DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "'cause I know" S5E24.png Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png|Octavia Melody (or, technically possibly, Fiddly Faddle) seen silhouetted playing cello to the left of the maestro. Rara sings "put my heart out on the line" S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Crystal Prep students" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super smart" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Twilight enters Canterlot High School EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Students listen to Luna's announcement EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Season six On Your Marks Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Snowfall Frost "would be better off" S6E8.png Snowfall Frost "skipped the day altogether" S6E8.png Snowfall disapproves of Hearth's Warming S6E8.png Ponies gathered on the street S06E08.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "memories that last all year" S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Several ponies at the party; Snowdash looking worried S06E08.png Merry greets Snowdash S06E08.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft characters Octavia Spitfire.png|Octavia in the Gameloft app game. Sunset Shimmer album page MLP mobile game.png Octavia album page MLP mobile game.png Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png|Octavia found the magic mirror pool. Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 page 5.png Backround pony crop comic issue 1.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover textless.jpg Comic micro 3 page 2.png Micro-Series issue 10 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Merchandise Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg|Octy's Equestria Girls counterpart Octavia Melody Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Rolling Tones card MLP CCG.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Octavia.png|Octavia with her cello sans bow tie. MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg it:Octavia/Galleria